Home is Where The Heart is
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: This is the sequel to the story 'The Real Truth'. The story continues with the life of Naruto and the Cullens, and how the new family must survive when they are pulled into the mystical world of ninjas. Not only do they need to be wary of the Akatsuki and Sasuke, but also having to constantly be on their feet in fear of the Volturi coming to take their newest family member away.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! The long (long) awaited sequel to The Real Truth! *drum roll* May I present to you ladies and gentlemen...HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS! *claps and cheers* YAY! **

**So after a very long time I have finally gotten a muse for this story again, and I have everything sorted out as to where this plot will be going! I'll be needing to do a lot of research though as I haven't read the Twilight Saga in quite a while and Naruto too, I'm a little bit behind on some of the chapters so I'll be needing to make sure I don't make (too) many mistakes!  
**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read The Real Truth and has put up with the pathetic author A.K.A me who was slack with reviewing and all but people still kept reading and liking and following which made me glad since I really do love the plot I have for this story!  
**

**So everyone who has stuck with me through all the drama, tears, sweat and blood I thank you all!  
**

**For anyone who has just clicked on this out of curiosity I'm afraid you'll be terribly confused if you go ahead and read so I suggest you go and read the first part of the story, 'The Real Truth' and it might make a little more sense. :)  
**

**Please read and review, and I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, the sunlight which was streaming through the curtains caused the two bodies either side of him to cast of shards of light, making the young blonde shield his eyes from the light.

Sitting up with a yawn he rubbed his eyes of sleep, feeling at peace.

It had been over two months since he had first come to join the Cullen family, his long lost Uncle having sent him a letter about their relation, something which Naruto had never heard anything about.

It was understandable though, hearing the story of his father, the famous fourth Hokage of Konohagakure being a vampire…well, he was sure the scholars back home wouldn't have believed him.

Naruto was happy though, happier than he had been in a very long time.

Especially right at that very moment as he felt the arm over his waist shift, feeling the two bodies either side of him move to sit up, the arm which his head rested on moving slightly, making Naruto turn to see his two companions.

"Morning Jasper, little Alice," Naruto said with a unsettling yawn, rolling over onto his stomach, propping up his elbows so he could look at the two vampires.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped back, her usual bubbly attitude eliciting a laugh from Naruto who, by this stage was well used to her happiness even at the early hours of the morning.

Jasper just smiled at Naruto, a soft, "good morning", leaving the handsome vampire's face.

Naruto laid there between the two Cullens whom he was closest with, his face an image of bliss.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Naruto asked to Alice, knowing that the small girl would definitely have something in plan.

"Well actually, we received word that Eleazar will be coming today, he'll arrive in," Jasper said, looking to the rolex on his wrist, "an hour or so."

"Eleazar? Is that a friend of yours?" Naruto asked.

Alice nodded with a wide smile, "yup! He's a vampire just like us."

"He has powers too then?" the blonde ninja questioned.

"He does, although his are a little different from ours," Jasper started, "he can sense others powers so we invited him here so you could find out if you have any powers."

"Other than your awesome ninja ones of course," Alice said with a giggle.

Naruto could only laugh and smile, "well that would definitely be awesome if I had some other powers."

**Do you really need any more power ups Naru-chan? **Kyuubi asked from within the recesses of his mind.

_**Don't call me Naru-chan! And why not, it'd be cool. Plus I could show off to Tsunade-baa when we get home, she might just give me a raise up from genin!**_

**True, you are pitiful in that sense, but nothing you can secretly have would ever be as powerful as having a great demon fox within you,**Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

_**Very true.**_

"Well, I think it's time for breakfast," Jasper said as he sat up off the bed, swinging his long legs over the edge of the large King sized bed that the three had been getting into the habit of sleeping in.

Of course the type of sleeping wasn't what Jasper wanted, he'd much rather it involve less shut eye and a lot more…moaning.

Alice just rolled her eyes at the look on her lovers face, knowing full well of his frustration since she herself was in much the similar situation.

Something about Naruto made her want to smother him in her love.

Bonded…that's what they were called. It was a little confusing since she had never heard of it before but Aro had seemed to be quite excited about hearing that they were already 'bonded'.

As Naruto followed his companions lead he left the room in his pajamas, already used to walking around the house comfortably. This was his home now after all.

Entering into the dining room Naruto was glad to see Kakashi-sensei and Sai were already there eating their meals (well one was, the other was reading), and the rest of the Cullen family sitting around.

"Ohayou," Naruto said with a yawn, although his whiskered cheeks were plump as he smiled brightly at his team mates.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun," Sai said in reply, spooning cereal into his mouth. The sweetness of these 'fruit loops' was rather exhilarating. The dark haired ninja was only eating these on the insistent word of Nessie who swore that they were yummy.

"Naruto, ohayou," Kakashi said as he looked up from the book which Carlisle had given him about the Volturi. It was a rather interesting book, and he was surprised to see how similar they were in structure to the Feudal system in Japan.

A head leader or the warlord, the second in commands – the admirals of the armies who'd pillage and plunder in the name of their Lord, and finally the subordinates. Kakashi was grasping the basic concepts of it all, vampires and special abilities but it wasn't all that hard to believe.

He was, after all, a silver haired ninja that could create a ball of lighting out of thin air. There was many other things which were more believable than that, yet the Cullens seemed to have no problem with their powers.

Naruto sat down and helped himself to the pile of toast which was on a large dish in the center of the table, lathering it up with butter and jam before biting into the thick bread.

Carlisle had come down from his office as well, glad to see his family and his friends all together chatting.

"Good morning everyone," Carlisle said, fixing the cream coloured sweater he was wearing so it sit perfectly.

"No work today?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'll be staying around today, just working from the office," the kind-hearted vampire stated, sitting down in an empty chair as he opened up the newspaper, "it's been a while since I've seen Eleazar too."

"I'm quite excited to see if you have some powers Naru-naru." Renesmee said as she sat in Jacob's lap, nibbling on some strawberries before her.

"I think it's unfair how you blood suckers get these weird freaky powers and what are we left with? Nothing," Jacob whined with a pout, much to the amusement of many in the room.

Rosalie just snorted, "that's because you're a dog, they're pretty stupid creatures."

"Only cause you're a cat lover," Edward said with a laugh at his sisters' expense.

"Humph," Rosalie just said, turning her head away from the group to focus back in on the Ellen Show that was on the telly right then.

Emmett only shrugged to the rest of his family as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, laughing at something Ellen had said.

The rest of the family just went back to eating, Esme popping back in to bring in new plates of food and remove the ones which were already void of food.

As the family finished up at the dining table, volunteers to help Esme clean up were picked and while Naruto had offered they still told him that he was the baby (other than Nessie) in the family so he was exempted from chores.

Going back up to his room Naruto changed into a pair of tight, worn blue jeans with rips in the knees. He picked out a simple v-neck grey shirt with a red check pocket on the front, grabbing the pair of shoes Alice had picked out for him and slipping the black canvas shoes onto his feet.

Going to the full length mirror in the corner of the room Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, the messy spikes a lost cause.

Moving to the bathroom he washed his face and brushed his teeth, wiping his face dry with his towel before he deemed that at least he was presentable for the day. Especially since he was meeting a friend of the Cullens.

Moving back downstairs Naruto was pulled into the lap of Jasper, settling into the blonde's embrace as he was more than used to the physical contact he had with the vampire.

Alice rested her head against Jasper's shoulder and her hand had found it's way to Narutos', entwining her fingers with his.

That was how they sat watching the television with the others until the vampires sensed something, their gaze being drawn from the television box.

"Ah, Eleazar's here," Carlisle said as he folded the newspaper, placing it down on the table as he stood, exiting the house to go and great his old friend.

The rest of the Cullen's and ninjas all stood and followed Carlisle's lead, walking out of the house to the wide clearing which they were situated in.

Naruto could only wait to see what this Eleazar would be like, and he could only fidget as Alice giggled and squeezed his hand which was still in his.

Kakashi was wondering what on earth was going to happen from here on out, curious as always.

As a man emerged from the trees Naruto know it could only be Eleazar as his skin shone in the sunlight, typical of a vampire. As he approached the blonde could make out the features of the vampire more prominently, the golden eyes, the dark brown hair, the pale tone to his skin browned slightly olive, bright eyes which held wisdom for one who looked so young.

"Welcome Eleazar," Carlisle said, his arms open wide to embrace the other male.

Said male walked forward, a smile on his handsome features as he walked into the embrace of Carlisle, clapping the male on the back lightly.

"Ah, Carlisle it has been too long my friend."

"That is has Eleazar," Carlisle said as he let go of the said male, stepping back to join the rest of his family again.

"It's good to see you again Eleazar," Edward said, giving the vampire a smile.

"As it is to see you Edward, Bella, Renesmee," Eleazar said to the family he had once protected from the Volturi.

"I see we have a few new faces?" Eleazar questioned as he took in the three strange men who were with the Cullens.

His attention was drawn to one in particular, the blonde boy who was with Jasper and Alice…

"Oh yes, this is my nephew Naruto, and his classmate Sai and his teacher Kakashi," Carlisle introduced, gesturing to each person in turn as he spoke.

"Pleasure, my King," Eleazar said with a deep bow, much to the shock of the others and Naruto himself.

"E-Excuse me?! I'm no King, not by far!" he stuttered out, utterly taken aback by the man's actions.

Eleazar raised his head, a brow cocked. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Is this to do with his powers?" Carlisle said in all seriousness.

"Of course, it has everything to do with his powers, why I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi would come crashing through the foliage any time soon for this child," Eleazar stated.

"Too late, Volturi have already come to visit," Edward added, although he frowned as he tried to tack Eleazars trail of thoughts, trying to figure out why he acted that way to Naruto.

"Why don't we move this inside before we talk this in depth?" Esme said with a kind smile, "I'm sure you're tired from your journey Eleazar, please, come inside."

"Thank you," the Denali vampire said as he followed Esme inside.

Naruto was still surprised by what happened that Alice had to lead him back inside and set him down in the sofa between Jasper and Alice.

"So, can you please explain what do you mean by 'my King', Eleazar?" Carlisle asked, sitting across from Eleazar who had taken the armchair.

Eleazar sighed, this was going to be a hard one to explain, he could barely believe it himself. It wasn't often that a vampire was born that had such unusual powers but this Naruto seemed to be astounding.

He rubbed at his eyes, knowing that there was no other way to say it.

"Well, you're power is…is that you're destined to be our King."

The silence that reigned after it was deadly, no one spoke, all too shocked to say anything, until the poor blonde ninja finally seemed to snap.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Love each and every one of you who have just read this all! *kisses and gives plushie***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so on to Chapter 2!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed the first chapter to the second part to this series, and I apologise for this crappy chapter because it took me so long to write it and I had to sort of drop it out in the middle to continue with the story, but still - I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks again everyone for the support and reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto just stared blankly at the vampire before him, his mouth still agape.

He? A vampire who was a bloody King? No Friggen Way!

It was hard enough to believe that his father was not only the leader and one of the most powerful Hokage that Konohagakure had ever witness, but he had also been a vampire who, also had a vampire brother. Said vampire uncle then has a whole family of vampires who gratefully accept Naruto as their family, only to be threatened by some group of vampires from Italy and have Teme-Sasuke show up thus claiming that he was working with Tobi and the vampires. Then, Team 7 rock up and stay with the Cullens and to top it all off, Naruto was now a _fucking _King?

He wouldn't, no he _couldn't_ believe that this was happening.

Eleazar just looked bemused by the entire thing, maybe it was some sadistic sort of pleasure he took out of surprising the male, but whatever it was it was amusing.

Folding his hands in his lap as he sat in the lavishly furbished home Eleazar could only look at the odd gathering of people, vampires and human and werewolf alike about him with a calculating eye.

"Would you kindly explain what you mean, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked calmly, although he cast a look to his nephew who was obviously a little shaken by the news.

The old vampire rested his head against his hands, his long slender fingers cupping his face.

"_**Regal de Sânge**_ or, as translated from Romanian 'Royal Blood' is the ability to stand above others and command them without so much as raising a finger," Eleazar started, pointedly looking to Naruto, "the ability to make people _like_ you."

"But that's not an ability!" Naruto exclaimed, he couldn't believe that his ability was something as stupid as making people like him.

Kakashi could only think that this was something unusual but explained so much. How else had Naruto somehow convinved Pein from not only stopping his attack on the village but also bringing back all of the dead – himself included.

"It is, and a powerful one at that," the power sensing vampire started, "although from what I can sense it's supressed at the moment, it's like it's there but it's just hidden."

Naruto internally went to Kyuubi, asking, _**Kyuu, could that be because of you?**_

**Maybe…I do know that the seal on the cage is far from anything usual but I always put that down to the Uzumaki clan, they were notorious for their invention of seals,** Kyuubi replied.

Eleazar looked to Naruto with a blank stare, his eyes searching the whiskered face, before he started again, "I met a man once with the same power as you, and if I remember clearly he looked a lot like you too. Marcello had been his name, good man. Met him while he was travelling once."

Everyone looked shocked at the name, turning between Carlisle and Naruto who both looked equally stunned.

"You met my father?!"

"You've encountered my brother, Eleazar?"

Carlisle and Naruto said together, looking to each other as they gave each other a small smile, they were a family after all now.

"I never would have connected him to be your brother Carlisle," Eleazar said with a soft chuckle as if remembering some past memory, "he was a strange man that he was, he did tell me he had a younger brother but he refused to tell me names. Said it was top secret but he wanted me to meet his wife who was baring a child at the time. He told me of his predicament and, he asked me to foretell his son's abilities."

Eleazar's bright eyes locked with azure kept the ninja's gaze enraptured, hanging onto every word the vampire said, the story was about his father after all.

"And I told him that his son would one day be powerful, his ability was inherited from his father after all. I never would have thought that I'd one day be face to face with the child of that man, his smiling face and unnatural happy state I can still recall clearly, it was infectious and due to his powers, made me want to befriend him. Me, befriend him."

Eleazar snorted in derision, he was a nomad for good reason, he didn't like following others, that's why he had left the Volturi in the first place.

"So you're saying this is just like Raoul?" Edward asked from his seat, the thoughts of disbelief running through Naruto's head ringing clear through his.

"Close, but this is inherited, probably also from the vampire who turned your father, and also before him, it's something to do with the blood passed," Eleazar responded, adding, "although Raoul could make people like him, not to this extent. This power is to make even your enemies feel no hate or distrust towards you but rather they can't help but want to get closer to you."

Jasper and Alice exchanged glances, that reminded them eerily of when they had first met Naruto, and also how they had been told of the bond. Was that due to it, their triple bond? It was strange, to think they were bonded together, Jasper and Alice had of course spent their entire lives searching for each other, only to then find out they had another person who fit so perfectly between them was amazing.

"So…people will like me, even if they are my enemies?" Naruto repeated.

"So this is like Uchiha then?" Sai voiced from the corner he was in.

Naruto could only shrug and nod, "I guess."

Eleazar had no clue as to what the group were speaking of, although he just sat and watched them all interact.

It seemed a haphazardly put together group yet it seemed to work, even with the addition of what he could assume to be Naruto's companions from their Asian looks, but they all fit together nicely within the Cullen household.

It seemed the Cullen family would continue to grow at this rate, probably why they were the most well-known vampire family besides the Volturi.

"Well," Carlisle said, standing with a clap of his hands, "since we're all here, I'd love for you to stay a few days Eleazar, if that's okay with you."

"If you don't mind the intrusion, I'd love to look into the reason for the suppression of the powers a bit more," Eleazar asked, turning to Naruto.

The blonde ninja felt like he was put on the spot so he just said slowly, "Uh…sure?"

"Brilliant," Carlisle said with his usual soft smile.

"I'll go set up another bedroom, if you'd like to help me Bella?" Esme asked, standing from the seat she sat in as her daughter nodded and followed her out, the two chatting.

"So how have you been Eleazar?" Edward asked the older vampire.

Eleazar just lifted a shoulder simply, "travelling, you know how I work."

"Nomads," Emmett said with a roll of his eyes although the grin showed he was only playing.

Naruto who was still sitting between Jasper and Alice, the female vampire having moved to throw her legs over him, Jasper's arm over the back of the couch as Naruto fit easily between the two listened to the conversation.

"Nomads?" he asked.

"Vampire who don't belond to a coven," Jasper said softly in reply.

"Oh," Naruto said simply, "so sorta like rounin."

"I would assume so Naruto," Kakashi said behind his mask.

The conversation from there went to topics that Naruto had no idea they were speaking of, like how other vampires were, or who was with which coven now, he could only pick up on familiar words like the Volturi, and at this point he tuned back in.

"Have you heard anything about the Volturi, Eleazar?" Carlisle questioned.

Eleazar frowned, "from what I've heard nothing good has come from them lately. I heard that they visited you earlier?"

"Yes, to see Naruto," Edward replied, "it seemed they also have a ninja on their side as well too."

Kakashi shook his head, "not just a one ninja, it is a secret organisation called Akatsuki, and their leader is Tobi. From what I have heard from Naruto and from information about the group it seems that they have sided with the Volturi."

"Which is far from good," Carlisle interjected.

**Bunch of wimpy assholes**, Kyuubi said within Naruto's head, making the young blonde laugh.

_**Very true, last time we met them they were far from what I was expecting.**_

"Do you have any idea to their plans?" Eleazar asked.

"Not a clue."

"Very troubling."

"Pretty much what we're thinking too."

Naruto could only frown, this wasn't exactly a good situation to be in, especially if there is Sasuke, Tobi and also the Volturi involved together.

And so, for the next few days Eleazar would look into Naruto's powers, but still, that was to no avail and the vampire could only sigh with his irritation.

It came to the point when Eleazar had to bid his farewell, journeying north to research more into the problem, and left with his parting words of, "I will get to the bottom of this puzzle, I assure you."

So the Cullen family was once again, left alone with the startling news of Naruto's powers which still had the young ninja befuddled, but he was glad that he had something now which linked him to his father, other than his rasengan.

And so began another usual day in the Cullen household, with the family all sitting around the room, Renesme and Sai once again on the floor drawing, the couples taking up the couches, Esme upstairs cleaning, and Naruto between Jasper and Alice.

Naruto could only sigh, resting his head against Jasper, feeling the cool fingers of the other blonde's in his hair, calming him almost instantly as he stared out the window, sitting up though as he recognised a familiar bird.

Getting up off the seat he approached the window, recognising the eagle which had a scroll attached to its leg, as it hovered by the window.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Hai?" the masked man replied, walking over as he too saw the bird as he patted Naruto on the shoulder before moving outside to retrieve the message.

"Is that an eagle?" Renesme asked Sai, who was now drawing with her again.

"We use them to deliver messages over long distance," Sai said, although Renesme frowned, not really understanding but she went back to drawing anyway.

When Kakashi walked back into the room his one visible eye showed his concern as he held the scroll within his hands.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, knowing that something must be up for his teacher to look so shaken.

"Akatsuki has begun to move, towards Konoha, there has been a call for us to return home as Hokage-sama wants you to be put under protection," Kakashi replied, his hand gripping the scroll tightening.

This was not good, especially if Akatsuki and Tobi are moving together with the Volturi, it would not end well for the fire nation, if their home was to be attacked by such a powerful and large force.

Reading about the Volturi from books from Carlisle, Kakashi was well aware of the vast supporters they had, and the sheer age of the vampires was more than enough to pose a threat, as if they had survived for this long, they obviously had some trick or another in their arsenal.

"I can't go back!" Naruto exclaimed, as much as he would love to go see all his friends and Tsunade-baachan, this was his family now, and he wasn't about to leave them for his duty.

"Naruto, this is your duty, you can't refuse the orders from Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, although he did sympathise. He wanted his student to be happy, and to be torn away from them so soon…

Kakashi continued anyway, switching to Japanese for the privacy, "this is your job, as a ninja to Konohagakure as well as to your friends. You're position as a bijuu, is in a dire situation and with Akatsuki on the move again, you will need to be under protection. You and one other are the last Bijuu left of the nine, which shows just how great a power Akatsuki is and it should not be ignored."

Jasper could sense Naruto's hesitation, and he let his hand reach over and squeeze the younger blonde's hand.

"Do not worry, we'll journey with you," Jasper said softly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes we will!" Alice butted in, "I want to see where Naru Naru lives!"

"It could be a good vacation for us all," Carlisle said, knowing that his nephew was unwilling to leave, "besides, like Alice said it will be good for us to get to know a part of you that we don't know much about, the Japanese side to you."

"But…" Naruto breathed out, biting his lip.

This was a war, and his family was willing to journey home with him. He loved the idea, had it been any other time, but he knew what would be waiting for them if they were to return, and that was nothing but a battle, most likely to the death.

"No buts," Alice said with a smile, trying to reassure Naruto. Although she could not see the future due to her lack of vision, she couldn't help but feel that this was the right thing to do, for all of them.

Naruto was still unsure, "I don't want to put you in any risk, this war…it'll be messy, and most likely I will be unable to be there for you…"

Emmett just laughed loudly, "come on mate, we can protect ourselves, we have been for hundreds of years before your skinny little ass come over."

Naruto could only smile at the thought, "alright. But I can't deny that I want you all to come see Konoha."

Kakashi smiled, glad that he was going to be able to send a positive message back to Tsunade-sama. "I will send word of our return right away."

Carlisle stood with a smile, "well, I better be off to book those plane tickets."

Naruto bit his lip, "are you really, really sure that you all want to come?"

"Of course Naruto," Alice replied, "you are, after all, family."

Family… Naruto couldn't help but smile. Yes, this was his family now, and they were willing to follow him home, even if they were aware it was to a place of unknown and new things, and ultimately, a war.

"Guess we should pack then!" Jacob said with a laugh, as he scooped up Renesme and earned a giggle from her.

"Are we going to Uncle Naru and Sai's home?" she asked.

"Yes honey," Bella said, standing with her husband, "so we're going to go get ready. No doubt your grandfather will have tickets booked for us tonight."

Edward could only chuckle, "pretty much."

And so, all of the family soon began to disperse, going to start packing their things for the journey, and Naruto packing his bags for the journey back home to Konoha, to the place of his childhood.

* * *

**And so they journey home!**


End file.
